Healer 2 Sons of The Jewel
by BleachGrimmyfangirlPiratelf
Summary: Grimmjow and Ichigo are slowly starting to learn more about the jewels. The jewels' have special powers and this time Aizen mite actually die... Or will Aizen live on to kill any and all people that stand in the espadas' way.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note **

**If you have not read the first Healer or if you haven't read chapter's eight and nine you may want to go back and read it, so you kind of know what is going on, its your choice.**

* * *

" Why do we have jewels' inside of us da " Asked ten year old Grimmjow.

" Because any one that once has royal blood or was meant to do great things. " His father said, he patted Grimmjow's head.

" Da will you teach me how to get the jewel out of me and use it like you did? " Grimmjow asked, he smiled a little.

" Grimmjow maybe when your older. Right now we need to keep training for you to be a pirate.. That's what you want right? " His father asked.

Grimmjow nodded with a slight grin/smile. They trained until it was late at night. Grimmjow woke up smelling smoke. Out of instinct the first thing he grabbed was his sword. His father slept in the next room. Grimmjow ran to the room. Grimmjow pushed open the door to his father's room. The hole room was a blaze, but Grimmjow could still see through it. His father was standing in the middle of the room, that was the last thing Grimmjow seen before passing out.

* * *

Grimmjow was sitting at Urahara's house. Urahara had agreed to teach him how to use the jewel properly. Grimmjow was wearing white clothes with a black outlining, a short coat, baggy pants, and black boots, though his clothes were dirty. Grimmjow had been thinking about his past. He had remembered what his father had told him about the jewels. How any one that could do great things in life would have the jewel.

" What you thinking about how you will protect the world?" Urahara asked with a grin but it went away after Grimmjow said this.

" I don't want to change the world, I just want to... " Grimmjow's voice drifted off, to a whisper. " Kill Aizen, and any one from the espadas' that still remain loyal to him. " Grimmjow said. Then he got up and started to walk out.

" Where are you going? " Asked Urahara.

" To find Ichigo. " Grimmjow said. " Even if he is dead " Grimmjow added after a moment.

" You won't have to I sent Yoruichi to find him. " Urahara said, he had his hand fan out using it to hide his smile.

" Yout- who!? " Grimmjow said turning around to face Urahara.

* * *

Ichigo looked at the women in front of him. She had slightly purple hair, it was pulled back into a pony tail expect a few strands in the front. She had tan skin, and gold colored eyes, she was wearing black leggings, a black top that had no sleeves, a orange colored belt that was made out of silk, a sword belt with a sword, and black boots.

" Who are you? " Ichigo asked. Nel was hiding behind him.

" I'm am Yoruichi a friend of Urahara's he sent me to find you. " The women said.

Nel was jumping up and down, tugging Ichigo's sleeve.

" Nel has to go to the bath room. " Nel said.

"What?! You just went like two minutes ago! " Ichigo said, he didn't want to have to take Nel into the woods again, so she could go.

Yoruichi slapped the back of Ichigo's head. " Don't yell at her! " She said then took Nel's hand. " Come on I will take you to the bath room. " She said then walked into the woods with Nel, she stood at the edge of the woods.

" This is why I never want kids " Ichigo said.

A few minutes later they can back. Nel was holding onto Yoruichi's neck so she was being carried.

" Come on lets go " Yoruichi said. She took off into a run, she had increased speed like Ichigo had when ever he had crushed the jewel.

Ichigo followed his speed was still slightly fast. They ran up into the woods and towards the mountain. Nel was giggling and squealing the whole time. They stopped when they got to the mountain's edge and behind a water fall. Ichigo set down the stuff and pulled Nel away from Yoruichi, just so she could have some space. But when he seen there was water to get cleaned up in he set Nel next to Yoruichi. He jumped into the lake the water fall was by. He made sure he was out of site of the water fall. After a moment he noticed it was actually almost like a hot spring. He pulled off his clothes and he leaned back against a rock.

This was the first time Ichigo was able to wash off. Little did he know Yoruichi was talking to Nel about some thing. Ichigo closed his eyes and let out a happy sounding sigh. But then he felt a little water splash around him.

" AHH! Couldn't you go to the other side of the lake! " Ichigo said covering his eyes.

" Nel knew you would react like this. " Yoruichi said starting to laugh, she swam to the other side of the lake.

Ichigo opened his eyes after a moment and took a breath. After a moment he got out of the lake and pulled on his clothes and walked back under the water fall. He fell asleep holding onto his stuff.

Yoruichi and Nel came back not long after Ichigo. Yoruichi's clothes were soaked, and so was Nel's small dress. Yoruichi put Nel to sleep next to Ichigo. Yoruichi fell asleep sitting on a rock.

* * *

Grimmjow walked into the room Ichigo use to sleep in when he was still at Urahara's house. Grimmjow laid down on Ichio's bed, by next to where he would sleep on the bed. Ichigo's scent was still on the pillow. Grimmjow hugged the pillow slightly and closed his eyes. He was wondering if Ichigo was still alive he worried, to much. He felt that revenge was all that mattered at that point. That night Grimmjow made the vow he would find and kill Aizen even if that ment loosing his life. Grimmjow couldn't sleep that night, he stared out the window and seen it was a crescent moon.

For some reason Grimmjow always loved the crescent moon. But not as much as he cared for Ichigo. He would never tell Ichigo he felt that way. He didn't want to act, like a wimp around Ichigo. Shear power was the only thing that would kill Aizen. Grimmjow sighed and fell asleep.

* * *

Ichigo woke up the next morning with a yawn. Nel was laying on his chest. Nel had drool running out of her mouth and onto Ichigo's clothes. Nel woke up as he sat up. Nel smiled.

" Nel please get this off of me- AHH! Yuroichi how many times do you take a bath. " Ichigo said shutting his eyes. Then Yoruichi said.

" Oh shut it. " It was quiet for a moment then she said. " I'm dressed. " Yoruichi said and slapped the back of his head.

" HEY!"


	2. Chapter 2 Nnoitra and Berry-Chan

Ichigo was walking up a trail, Nel hanging onto his neck, hanging off his back slightly. Yoruichi walked next to them quietly, but then took off to go get some things. She had told them to keep walking. Nel kept looking over her shoulder and when she did she about choked Ichigo.

" Hey! Whats wrong? "Ichigo asked turning around seeing what Nel was looking at. Who ever it was it was easy to tell they were there. The man had black hair, he had white eye patch... It was Nnoitra! Ichigo recognized him from when they were back at Aizen's ship. Nel was still on Ichigo's back and he wasn't going to try to fight Nnoitra with Nel in harms way. Nnoitra grinned and reached into his shirt pulling out a jewel. The Nnoitra crushed the jewel. Ichigo took off into a run, pulling out the jewel crushing it.

" Hold on Nel! "Ichigo said over the rush of wind, he was running so fast it felt like a hurricane was going through the area.

Ichigo ran down into a cave system, that went into the mountain. Nnoitra was following. Ichigo was in the pitch black darkness in the cave. But he had a feeling he knew were he was going every know and again a bird would chirp. He followed the chirp, he made it out of the cave, the sunlight was almost blinding, he was on the far side of the island and for some reason he didn't see Nnoitra. Nels grip was loosening. Ichigo grabbed Nel before she could fall. He seen she had some kind of dart in her back. Then he gasped, he set down Nel, the placed his hand on his side before his eyes shut and he fell backward, his head hitting the ground hard.

* * *

Grimmjow got up from where he was sitting, he was having the feeling Ichigo was only getting farther, and farther away. Grimmjow started to walk past Urahara when, Yoruichi ran though the door, with out warning Grimmjow quickly ran over in front of Yoruichi catching her off guard, he grabbed her by the neck pinning her against the wall.

" Ichigo dies, I'm going to slowly tear you apart, limb, by limb. " Grimmjow said, then threw her to the ground, he ran out the door.

* * *

Ichigo woke up hours later every thing was shaky, he slowly got up to see, Nel was gone, but it looked like there had been a big fight, a few trees were knocked down and there was a bit of blood. Ichigo felt a shiver of pain go up his back, Ichigo got up. He felt like Grimmjow had been just with him but was out of his reach, then it felt like he was only getting farther away. Ichigo turned around slowly, he used his sword to help him walk. Ichigo felt the dart still sticking in his side. He pulled out the dart he felt even worse now.

* * *

Grimmjow ran down the hill he had followed the energy spike. Then it disappeared, by the time Grimmjow got to a hill looking over the trail Yoruichi, Nel, and Ichigo had been walking on. Then he felt some thing stranger then before and he sure didn't like it. Grimmjow ran down the hill and through the thick forest, his coat ripped, and part off his pants leg. Then he started walking. He pulled the jewel out of his pocket and crushed it. Blue light started to move around him and also what looked like smoke but when it cleared again, he had long hair, it was still blue, sharper teeth, ears like a cats and a tail. He was wearing mostly white. He let out a slight growl and started to walk again before being down to look at the trail he found, he did a slight crouch walk. But then he stood straight up at what he heard.

It was off in the distance, it sounded like drums beating, and weird singing. Grimmjow looked at where he thought it was coming from, they were several miles away from Urahara's still. He thought he heard it from the mountain on the other side of the island. But they were closer to that mountain then they were to Urahara's. Grimmjow followed the under ground cave system and followed the sound of a bird to get him out. He seen Ichigo laying on the ground, it looked like all of the life had been sucked out of him. His skin was pale, he even had his eyes open still he almost looked like he was... dead. But suddenly Grimmjow heard a mummer and he seen Ichigo's eye move slightly. Grimmjow went over to Ichigo.

A dart hit Grimmjows side, almost right after that it paralyzed him, causing him to fall to the ground, he couldn't move nothing but his eyes to see. He looked over at Ichigo. Grimmjows eyes drifted to Nnoitra , and the small group of cannibals. The cannibals, had tattoos and actual bones across their faces. Grimmjow was getting frustrated at the fact he couldn't move and nether could Ichigo because they were getting a little to **'Friendly' **With Ichigo, before some of the cannibals picked up Grimmjow and Ichigo and started to take them up the mountain. Nnoitra followed, he had his sword unsheathed and was dragging it across the ground leaving a slight trail behind him. The area they were walking through was starting to turn into huts, made out of sticks and straw. A few human bones were laying scattered across the ground. But Nnoitra made the cannibals put them in one of the caves with a big wood door.

Grimmjow and Ichigo were thrown to the floor in the cave. There was a strange lighting but there was light. Grimmjow started to be able to move again, and so did Ichigo. Ichigo quickly moved over to Grimmjow.

" Whats going on? " Ichigo asked quietly, he was still regaining his movement.

Grimmjow shook his head. Nnoitra walked into the cave to men following him. Nnoitra grabbed Ichigo, putting his sword to Ichigo's neck, Nnoitra sat down away from Grimmjow, Ichigo on his lap slightly. The two men walked over to Grimmjow, one was carrying a needle like one, you would use to give tattoos. The man with the needle sat in front of Grimmjow. The other man brought in two bowls of what looked like black and white paint. Then the man that had, had the paint grabbed both of Grimmjows arms so he wouldn't struggle.

" Nnoitra lay your hand on him again I'm going to kill you " Grimmjow said he was looking over at Ichigo.

" I wouldn't suggest ether of you to speak. " Nnoitra said moving his sword blade closer to Ichigo's neck.

Grimmjow started watching the man with the needle as another man came in to help, to keep him from moving, around h and the man had also tied a thick rope around his wrists. The cannibal with the needle dipped it in the black paint and moved the needle right up against Grimmjows cheek. If this was going to be any thing like his other tattoos it was going to hurt like hell. The needle started to dig through skin, Grimmjow did every thing he could to keep him self from yelling, it seemed to take hours. Ichigo couldn't watch, Ichigo had shut his eyes, he couldn't help Grimmjow... It took about an hour to just get the black outline done, then it took about another hour, to fill up the tattoo with white gray color. Grimmjow was tired by the time it was over with.

The three men left, but Nnoitra stayed he walked over to Grimmjow still having a tight grip on Ichigo's waist. Nnoitra smirked and put his blade close to Grimmjow's face so he could see the particle skull/jaw bone and teeth, going across part of his cheek. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow he looked completely different. Ichigo was just noticing his long hair, his cat ears and tail, but then he went back to his normal form.

" Is it ok if I have a little fun with Berry-Chan " Nnoitra asked with a smirk and started to run the blade over Ichigos neck, Ichigo was just looking down, he couldn't take this.

" You touch him, I'll kill you " Grimmjow said with a growl.

" Ok Kitty. " Nnoitra said, with out warning he licked Ichigo's ear.

Suddenly, like a twig snapping, a glint went across Grimmjows eyes. The muscles in his arms started to tense up, then snap...


	3. Chapter 3 What will become of Ichigo

Long ago, when the first humans started showing up, some humans had jewels inside of them. These people had become to be known as Peace Keepers. Peace Keepers were believed to have great propose and change the fate of some humans. The jewel is born with its owner and dies with its owner. But some jewels are able to stay alive when closest kin was close to the jewels owner. Some people's jewel's power to heal, but then after a while that jewel would break or go black and be unable to use. Leaving the owner to learn how to heal on their own. But some people are believed to have two jewels. Most people that have to jewels favor two swords, or favor two attacks over three, or more random ones. The jewels could be found inside the person it random times, but usually it works on its own.

But at one point people like Aizen turned against the Peace Keepers, and started the espadas. Aizen hopes to destroy Caribbean trade, its ties with England, and even England its self. He looked for Peace Keepers that were doing acts of evil or be trail to Peace Keepers. That when he started finding people like Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Nnoitra/ Little did Aizen know that Grimmjow would betray him.

* * *

Aizen was sitting at his captains desk, he was holding his own jewel in his hand. The other espadas were doing their jobs destroying the peace. Aizen had sent out Nnoitra to poison Ichigo and bring both Ichigo and Grimmjow to him. The only reason Aizen wanted Grimmjow alive was because he was just a pun, but a pun he could get to go back under his rule. The way Aizen hoped to sway Grimmjow to join him was when he is going to tell Grimmjow that Ichigo's poisoned, and that only if he agreed to join the espadas again, Ichigo would be able to be healed from the poison.

* * *

Grimmjow was sitting on the beach. He had a busted lip, broken arm, a cut on his cheek and a twisted ankle, and bloodied knuckles. He was a mess, bloodied and beaten, his clothes were almost completely soaked with blood. After a moment he closed his eyes, as cool water was washed across his face.

Ichigo was healing his wounds as quick as he could. Ichigo had broken leg, black eye and bloodied knuckles. Every now and again Ichigo washed some water over Grimmjow's face. Ichigo watched as Grimmjow laid back, his head on Ichigo's lap. Ichigo placed his hand on the cut on Grimmjows cheek, and started to heal it. After a moment he noticed Grimmjow sleeping. Ichigo started healing Grimmjow's arm as he slept.

Grimmjow was dreaming about the fight earlier, about he had put Ichigo in more danger then he should have been in. How he had failed to help Ichigo, but Ichigo being in danger only encouraged him to fight harder against Nnoitra, although, they had fought just enough to get away. Grimmjow had seen a glimpse of Ichigo that still had hope, that still wouldn't give in to be forced to stay in a cave and live with cannibals. But then his dream about the fight was turning into some thing different then what happened. Grimmjow was seeing him self standing there back at the cave, he had his sword out it was bloody... It was in Ichigo's chest. Grimmjow sat straight up and right out of the dream. But then he laid back down, and fell asleep but he was still having haunting dreams, that he would kill Ichigo, after about the fifth time Grimmjow gave in and got up.

Ichigo had finished healing his wounds and was laying next to Grimmjow, he was holding Grimmjows arm slightly. Ichigo was having his own dreams about the future, what would happen to him and Grimmjow. He let go of Grimmjows arm after a moment.

A few minutes later it started to rain. Grimmjow picked up Ichigo and carried him into the forest a bit and then laid him down on some grass where it wouldn't be raining on him. Grimmjow popped his neck as he walked out of the forest and started to walk down the beach. Then rain soaked his clothes and his hair, making it matted down and it looked slightly shaggy. He paced back and forth his hands in his pockets.

Ichigo was sleeping quietly then he let out a raspy gasp, and woke up from his sleep, his hands moved to his neck. His skin was going pale, he could hardly breath. The poison was taking affect. Ichigo's body felt like it was turning to ice, his throat was getting hit the hardest. Each time he took a breath, his throat felt like it was getting iced over and shattering over and over again, it felt like he was getting stabbed in his lungs. And then it hit his heart. The white in Ichigo's eyes turned black, and his skin went pale.

* * *

Aizen grinned as Nnoitra walked into the captains quarters. Nnoitra was a mess he had bumps, bruises a broken wrist, nose and he was missing a few teeth.

" What is your report Noitra " Aizen said as he looked up at the battered espada in front of him.

" I poisoned the little rat, I don't think they know it ether. " Nnoitra said.

" Nnoitra you gave him the wrong poison, that poison with never be able to be healed, unless it manifests its self into a human, but it will look just like the person who had originally had been poisoned... We may have a problem... "

* * *

**Authors note. **

**Sorry that I haven't uploaded any chapters lately and I'm sorry that I usually go to a thousand words per chapter. I hope to be able to write more in the next chapter. I've been thinking and the next few chapters are going to have some action, and some new people are going to come into Healer. Like the Soul Reapers, they are going to be called the Peace Keepers if you didn't catch that at the being. And here is a hint on the people that will going in the next chapter or two. Ice, Cherry Blossoms, Monkey and Snake, Bird, Dragon, Ice Dragon... And the list goes on. And so none of you get confused, like Ice stands for one person of Bleach and I want to see if any one can guess who is going to be in the next chap. Thanks for reading Healer 2 chapter 3.**


	4. Chapter 4

Rukia Kuchiki ran down the dirt street and then up the hill to the Kuchiki home. She was a Peace Keeper and so was her brother Byakuya. Rukia was wearing a black top, white and black vest, black pants and brown boots. Her white sword was on a belt around her waist. She had a necklace on, with her jewel on it, it was white. She was just running up the hill, she needed to tell her brother about the captains meeting.

Byakuya was just walking out in the garden on the back of the hill. He was wearing a white shirt with a black vest, black pants, a brown belt, brown lether boots. Byakuya was also wearing a silver scarf and gloves. He was walking his horse, Sherno, Sherno had white covering its body but, Sherno had a black/sliver/grey colored mane, and tail, it looked like his mane changed colors in the sunlight. Byakuya petted his head, then Byakuya let him graze out in a field.

Renji was running up the opposite side of the hill, he was on the garden side, he had just heard about it and was going to find Byakuya. He had his sword on his hip. The sword had a snake and a monkey on the hilt. Renji was wearing the same kind of uniform as Rukia was but in men's size and clothes. He had tattoos across his forehead and back of his neck. His red hair was pulled back into a pony tail and his hair seemed to spike out in all dictions.

Rukia ran into the garden and towards her brother and just the Renji ran into her they both fell over Renji on top of her. They both got up before Byakuya could see them. They both silently walked over to Byakuya.

" Byakuya captain Yama-" Rukia was cut off by Byakuya.

" Sherno " Byakuya called, Sherno walked over to Byakuya. He mounted on Sherno, giving him a light kick, Sherno took off into a gallop down the hill.

" He could have gave us a ride " Renji said as he and Rukia started to run down the hill again.

* * *

Toushiro was sitting at his desk in his office, he was wearing his normal uniform that almost every on that was a Peace Keeper had to wear. He was looking at the silver ring he wore on his ring finger. Every day he worried about Momo going out alone and doing what she wanted to. Toushiro couldn't help but worry. He blinked looking up from his papers, he seen Momo run into the room almost out of breath.

" There's a meeting... " Momo breathed out she had ran two miles, from where her and Toushiro lived to the Peace Keepers Den and back to Toushiro.

" Momo rest " Toushiro said getting up. He walked over to Momo, he sat her down on the small couch. He kissed her for a moment before pulling away. He turned around to see Rangiku standing there.

" You two are the cutest couple I have ever seen! " Rangiku said then added. " Momo you said I could be the braids maids right?! " Rangiku said she couldn't wait until Momo and Toushiro's wedding.

Momo nodded and smiled. " Of course you can Rangiku! "

Toushiro rolled his eyes slightly. " Rangiku why don't you stay here and talk to Momo. Bye " Toushiro said he walked out the door.

" Goodbye, love you! Please be safe... " Momo said as he walked out the door.

* * *

They all stood in the Peace Keepers Den. Head captain Yama stood at the end of the hallway. They were all silent and then finally he spoke.

" Ichigo Kurosaki the former prince has been found and so as the man that took him. Ichigo clamed to have been saved by the man. We are not sure if the man he was with didn't sway him to join the Espadas. Yet we do not know. " Yama said then looked over at the man standing next to him. The man pulled a chain.

Ichigo and Grimmjow both hit the ground with a hard thud. Ichigo had fought the inner part of him, that was so called Shirosaki off. Grimmjow had been beaten by the guards. Ichigo had only been beaten until he gave his name. He had a cut on his cheek, and a bloody lip. They cuffed his hands so it covered his hands completely, also stopping all of his healing techniques. Ichigo was only wearing the cuffs.

The same had been done to Grimmjow, he had a blindfold on, a gang, and the cuffs on. Every now and again he would lean towards Ichigo to make sure he was still there, but then he felt Ichigo get up.

" Ichigo. " Yama said, Ichigo quickly turned to see who it was.

" Did this man really save you? " Yama said.

" Yes. " Ichigo said giving a slight pull at the chains.

" Very well then. " Yama said then added. " Remove their bonds. " Yama said.

The first thing Grimmjow went for was the guard that had his sword but Ichigo stopped him, by grabbed his hand.

Grimmjow let out a slight growl and turned with Ichigo and started to walk out. But then they both stopped when they heard Yama say.

" You are to stay at the Kuchiki or Abarai household until we know you both can be trusted. Return their weapons. "

Grimmjow walked over to the guard grabbed Ichigo's sword and his own. While no one was looking Grimmjow belted the guard upside the head with a hilt of his sword. He grinned and walked back over to Ichigo and out of the Peace Keepers Den. Once they were outside Grimmjow picked up Ichigo and started carrying him. Even though Grimmjow didn't know were he was going he kept walking.

" Grimmjow... " Ichigo said quietly, not many people were out on the street.

" Huh? " Grimmjow mumbled, walking to a trail that lead into the woods, he almost dropped Ichigo at what Ichigo said next.

" I love you... " Ichigo said quietly.

Grimmjow blinked his eyes widened slightly. But then he grinned and started to chuckle slightly but didn't answer Ichigo.

Ichigo blinked but wondered why he didn't answer. _Why didn't he answer. _

_He should have answered. _

* * *

Ichigo was running up with hill, it was hard for him to run, he was barely able to walk. He was a large gash across his forehead he watched as a the ship sailed, just off the beach, Ichigo kept running, he made it to the beach. Toushiro and Byakuya were trying to kept up. Byakuya threw Ichigo his jewel, and Ichigo quickly crushed it. Then he took off into a run. Toushiro and Byakuya did the same. Ichigo's eyes were turning a white light blue color. Toushiro made the ice freeze around the ship using his sword, but the ship was moving at a decent pace so it was breaking the ice before it could freeze completely.

Aizen was sitting in his room he was stroking Grimmjows head. Grimmjow had bandages wrapped around most of his body. Grimmjow was knocked out. Aizen grinned he got up. He walked out of the room locking the door behind him. He told Gin to watch the room then Aizen walked above deck. Aizen watched as Ichigo was keeping up with a ship.

Ichigo was silently saying a pray as he ran. They all seemed to move at once, they scattered as cannon balls were hitting the ground at their feet sending dust, sand and ashes at them.

Cherry blossoms started to cut the sails, Byakuya was doing it. The other captains ran next to them. They all made it to the top of the cliff next to were land turned into ocean. Ichigo jumped landing on the ship, so did the squad captains but just barely. Ichigo pulled out his sword. War crys, yells, and the sound of bodys hitting the ground echoed through his head.

_Grimmjow, why didn't you answer... _


End file.
